Wells are commonly used to access regions below the earth's surface and to acquire materials from these regions. For instance, wells are commonly used to locate and extract hydrocarbons from underground locations. The construction of wells typically includes drilling a wellbore and constructing a pipe structure, often called “casing,” within the wellbore. Upon completion, the casing provides access to the underground locations and allows for the transport of materials to the surface.
Before, during, and after construction of a well, a variety of tools are conventionally used to monitor various properties of the downhole environment. For example, instruments may be used to monitor the location and/or orientation of a bottomhole assembly during drilling of a wellbore. In another example, monitoring instruments may be lowered into the borehole, where they perform measurements of the downhole environment. Information from the downhole instruments can be transmitted to the surface using a telemetry system.